


Your True Form

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [18]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bunny Girl, Costumes, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Akira's gotten you a gift--an outfit.  He thinks it suits you perfectly; won't you try it on for him?





	Your True Form

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "'Let's screw like rabbits!' Akira with his s/o who's wearing a bunny costume!"**

It was an impulse buy for Akira, but not one he regretted for an instant.  On his way home from his job at the flower shop, he’d passed by one of the clothing stores in Shibuya station and noticed it--a bunny costume.  A little more expensive than than the types that were sold in plastic bags in Tokyu Hands, but the superior quality of the costume’s construction is evident in the precise stitching, the silk pantyhose, and the fluffy ears and tail.  Flush with cash from the most recent marathon through Mementos, Akira doesn’t even bother looking at the price tag and takes it to the counter. 

As anticipated, you are embarrassed and hesitant when he reveals his ‘gift’ to you, but he’s hardly deterred.  

“I thought of you the moment I saw this,” he says.  “It’s cute and dirty--just like you.” And there it is, that moment when Akira’s smile goes from disarmingly sweet to thrillingly devious.  The transformation from unassuming housecat to ruthless predator. It fills you with dread and exhilaration at the same time, and has yet to fail in getting you to do whatever he wants.  

Because what he wants is ultimately what you want.  Because you love it when Akira teases you like this.  Being forced to wear a provocative costume, getting on your knees to suck his cock, and keeping your ass in the air as he slides his fingers in your wet heat turn you on so much, though you could never admit it on your own.  He has to torture it out of you, pouring honeyed words into your ear, kneading your breasts and licking your pussy but avoiding your nipples and clit, and dangling the threat of stopping everything altogether before you’re finally begging and crying to be fucked.  

He does, viciously raking his fingernails along your hips to tear holes in the pantyhose.  Your arpeggio of moans is broken by a surprised yelp, then immediately resumes as Akira pistons his hips without rest.  

“Filthy little rabbit,” he coos, his gentle tone betraying his beastly rhythm, “that’s what you are.  Craving to be taken and filled up, isn’t that right? Hmm?” 

“Ye--yes, yes,” you choke out, biting at the sheets.  “More, Akira, please, I need more!” 

Akira makes a snort of laughter.  He glances down at where you’re joined, the crotch of your costume pulled to the side and the pantyhose ripped to accommodate his cock.  All around him is a wide ring of wetness, with more dripping out from his movements. The underside of the white ball of fur on your ass is becoming spiky and weighted down. 

“You’re  _ so _ wet, your tail’s getting soaked.  You might be even worse than an actual rabbit.”  He chuckles and squeezes your ass with his hands, and as taunting as his words are there is a clear undertone of fondness to them.

“That’s your true form--underneath the sweet and soft exterior, you’re a sex-crazed animal all the way to the core.”  

You whine and look back to meet Akira’s gaze, and raise your ass as high to shake it, making your half-soaked tail wiggle.  

Akira blinks, then grins wickedly.

Suffice it to say, it’s not just your tail but your entire costume that will need a serious wash by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thar be rabbits at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
